SotB: Any Port in a Storm
With Saber Scintel still in recovery, the Broker’s agents do their best to find a new home for refugees from his devastated homeworld... Agents * Eve * Makren Duvel * R0C-K4 * (Rogesh Vai) * T'Rhik * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report Summary by James Rogesh and Renci have been meeting trying to find a place to send the Zygerrian refugees, but the current colonies have turned them aside. They have a list of 5 planets that are potential sites: Corfai, Socorro, Jagomir, Onderon, and Singram III. Erdo, Zeevo, Makren, Eve, T’Rhik (a Wookiee doctor trained in public health and emerging diseases), and R0C-K4 debate which planet is best. Singram III - Relatively unpopulated. Just one main colony, Wayright. Run by Doxel Ovo (former agent) Pros Lots of open space R0C points out - We could employ them in the new casino or as ranch hands, show colonists they are looking for a second chance Cons Wookiees & colonists might not be a fan of slavers Frontier justice is the rule of law Even if people don’t have a problem with Zygerrians People would likely not go out of their way to help them Onderon (Whisper Base)- Jungle planet, Pros Major is 100% on board, and is fair and open minded Cons Big Imperial base still present Very dangerous jungle habitat Prickly natives Limited job prospects Rebels at the base have had a run in with a Zygerrian slavers while rescuing Wookiees Boots would mess with them (bad food, itch vine, etc) Corfai Pros Has seasons, cold overall, but still hospitable Booming tourist industry Avadri Norz is a good friend and has offered employment on her family estate They don’t have to worry about physical violence Cons Strong Imperial prescene The people are not fond of slavery Not much social mobility & cool reception Socorro - Shebis Shenar Armory Pro Shebis Shenar has opportunities for enterprising individuals She doesn’t care about species, just $$$ Cats like desert Cons Might be a bit lawless She’s expanded her business at the expense of some rivals Jagomir - POW Camp(?!) Pros Very safe Hard to get to (only 3 people have coordinates) Opportunities for management and organization over people None of the prisoners had anything to do with the bombardment Both sides can see that the Rebellion is not a vengeful group Cons But they are Imperials Swampy Very remote Dangerous wildlife The agents remove Corfai and Onderon from the options, but show a nameless version of each of the remaining 3 planets to Arron Orosa and Minister Svena Reppal. Reppal ‘tisks’ at the remaining options. She writes Socorro off when she hears about Shebis Shenar. Arron likes the sound of Socorro and things Singram III sounds pretty good. Doesn’t like the remoteness of Jagomir. The agents vote Socorro out and decide on Singram III. While jumping to Singram III the Sunflare is pulled out of hyperspace and attacked by the Veiled Sorority pirates. Makren and T’Rhik work together to lie and say that we have plague victims, luckily they leave the agents alone, but not before they take a sample of Makren’s voice. They arrive on planet and Dox calls a meeting of the people. R0C stands up on a big box and gives a speech. None of the groups are convinced and everything is terrible. SotB 043a